Maho No Exchange
by The Kuro-Hikari Alchemist
Summary: Ciel and a Man named Arthur Kirkland are told by the queen and Professor Dumbledore to gather some very special teenagers and take them to an equally special school; Hogwarts... Sowhat happens when you bring a bunch of anime and game characters to a magc school? FIRST CHAPTER FANFIC!warning; Bishie Overload,awesome teenaged guys being derps like me at Hogwarts PLace of Magic YAOI!


**A/N; Okay, so this is my newest fanfic, which will be my first chapter(hopefully) with a proper plot along with lots of one shots, the thing is this is more than just a HP and BB Xover fanfic, it's a HUGE cross over of Animes, Games and Harry Potter! with these following animes in it;  
Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Kingdom Hearts  
The World Ends with You  
Naruto  
Hetalia  
FullMetal Alchemist  
Avatar:the Last Airbender(techniquely not an anime but the universe can TOTALLY be tyed in with the Naruto one ^_^)**

**Full Summary: Ciel and a Man named Arthur Kirkland are told by the queen and Professor Dumbledore to gather some very special teenagers and take them to an equally special school; Hogwarts... Sowhat happens when you bring a bunch of anime and game characters to a magc school?**

**this is just a Prolouge BUT plese tell me if i should continue this cuz i don't have a plot ready yet but DO have little one shots in my mind and i HAVE to get Ciel to take a look around Diagon Alley and want to get their trip to Hogwarts and everything leading up to that down, aswell as the sorting which i've ALREADY figured EVERYONE out...oh, and should include Finni in this aswell, or leave him be? PLEASE TELL ME OR THIS WILL JUST BE A BUNCH OF CROSSOVER ONE SHOTS NSTEAD OF AN ACTUAL FANFICTION!  
P.S the title; 'Maho No Exchange' means Magic Exchange in japanese ^_^**

Maho no Exchange

Prolouge

Sebastian and I were told by the queen that we had to meet up with a man that went by the name of Arthur Kirkland in London, along with another unnamed one who was the reason for the meeting at a pub known as The Leaky Cauldron. We didn't exactly bother with the strange name, however due to being used to finding strange things in the streets of London, and many other cities within England.

When we got to the place I almost hadn't seen it if it hadn't been for Sebastian pointing it out to me from where it hid in the slight shadows of the other buildings that towered over it.

When we walked inside Sebastian walked up to the bar and asked the man about the meeting with Arthur Kirkland and he showed us up stairs into a room where two other men were sitting.

One man, who I believe was Mr. Kirkland had messy blonde hair and a dark green military-like suit and very heavy and thick eyebrows along with bright green eyes. The other had long greyish silver hair and beard and had half-moon glasses for his bright blue eyes that strangely twinkled, he wore a strange dark blue robe that covered his body.

"Ah, you have made it, Mr. Phantomhive." The elder man said as we walked in as the bartender closed the door behind us.

"well of course, it seemed urgent and if I can't be punctual to something like this then how would I ever be able to do my job?" I told him as Mr. Kirkland looked up at me with slight surprise in his eyes, that softened as he looked into mine.

"You are Ciel Phantomhive? I see, I must've missed something the last time I talked to the queen." He says.  
"What do you mean?" I ask him in a confused yet old tone.  
"well, you see I knew your parents and I believed your father was coming…Oh, where are my manners, My name is Arthur Kirkland." He tells me.  
"I see, and who may I ask are you?" I ask the elder man.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the Head master at a school situated on the boundaries of Scotland near England." The head master said.

"and why have we been asked here by you?" I ask once more.

"my school, is Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I run a school that teaches young Wizards and Witches about how to use and control their magic in the right ways. Unfortunately there is a dark wizard after many involved in the magic world and that includes many of my students, I wish to ask for the help or you 3 to keep them safe."

"but will just the 3 of us be enough? I have many connections with others who may help us with this task if you need it." Arthur asks the Proffessor

"so do I if you want more help…but won't we have to get teenagers or people at the age you'd need to be at this school?" I ask him as he nods.

"yes, that would be great, and yes the ages of these people must be from 11-17 or turning that age at the start of the school year." He informs us.

"…most of the people I know who can help us out are from Asian or Eastern countries so how would that work?" Arthur asks as I nod my head in agreement.

"we have a translation spell they can use, but it can be set in a way that it is said how that person would, like an accent or if it's a foreign name." Dumbledore responds.

"okay then…we will ask if they can help and tell them to meet us here a week before the new school term so we all know who everyone is and it's easier to work with them all, will that work for you, Ciel?" Arthur Asks me.

"Yes, that will work, I can safely say I can get atleast 14 people." Arthur says.

"I can think of 17 people, mostly in groups of 5 or 6" I say after him.

"that would be excellent if you could, Thank you." Dumbledore says to us.

"so should we stay here till September so we can recruit people who can come here?" I ask them.  
"Oh, of course, but you'll need some wizard money…"he answers as he takes a brown pouch with a faded gold coloured drawstring and opens it to reveal stacks of Bronze, Silver and Gold coins of generous amounts.

"this should sustain you for what you need while you are staying here. here, take these to send to the other people you mentioned and one for yourself, when you give it to them it will magically fill in the blanks like the name and where that particular person is staying" He says as he hands m a bundle of about 20 letters all written with green ink that said 'To _ _ at_,_ in_' and a seal with the coat of arms of the school he runs.

"thank you, is there anything more I should know?" I ask him.

"Oh, Yes, tomorrow Arthur will show you around Diagon alley so you can get everything you need. And he will be staying in this room so if you need anything just ask him…I guess that's all for now then…I Will see you on September 1st." as he stands up to leave he gives Arthur his own bundle of the similar letters although he only has 17, himself.

"good bye, I will see you soon then…" he says as he closes the door and walks away.

"okay, then Sebastian you should go rent a room for us now then?" I ask him as I look towards him to see he's already moved to the door and opened it.

"I look forward to working with you, ." I say before walking through the door to the rickety and old staircase.

"and I, You, ." he responds before closing the door behind us.

* * *

**A/N; End Prolouge, so what did you think and should i continue? that is all up to you guys ^^...so please review and tell me and i'll get on to writing it all soon...hopefully!**


End file.
